


Decisions Made

by lasairfhiona



Series: Decisions [2]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Undecided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Made

She'd sat there looking at the door long enough. Making a decision she should have made long ago, Vicki opened the door, dropped her clothes, and joined Mike in the shower, quieting his surprised yelp with fingers to his lips.

As the water rained down on both of them, she ran her hands down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingers. When she reached his hips, he wrapped one arm around her and cupped her face with the other.  She knew he was looking for resistance, when she showed none, he pulled her to him and claimed her.


End file.
